Contemporary automatic household dishwashers may have multiple compartments for receiving soiled dishes to be treated. In multiple compartment dishwashers, the compartments can be in the form of multiple, separate drawers or pull-out compartments, and each compartment can include a slidable tub defining a treating chamber. One or more holders in the multiple compartment dishwashers may be disposed inside and moveable with its respective treating chamber to support the dishes in the treating chamber. The treating chambers of a multiple compartment dishwasher can alternatively be formed by one or more partitions in the stationary tub. The dish holders may be slidably mounted to the tub and movable relative to the treating chambers to support the dishes.